


Kageyama's favorite time of day

by Pyro451



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental dick showing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mornings, boyfriend shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro451/pseuds/Pyro451
Summary: Kageyama is sitting around relaxing in the early morning, waiting for Hinata to come down and join him.





	Kageyama's favorite time of day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small little idea that I had that I thought was fun so I hope you enjoy it. Thought it would be appropriate to post it for Hinata's birthday. It maybe a little rough since I only had me to edit it but I still hope you enjoy it regardless.

Sitting at his kitchen table, in the house that he and Hinata lived in together, sipping his early morning coffee, light shining through the glass door to the patio, Kageyama was happy. 

Kageyama had been up for a little bit but hadn't done anything yet. He was enjoying the early morning atmosphere. Early morning, when it seemed like the whole world was still asleep and everything was quiet, was Kageyama’s favorite part of the day. Hinata wasn't awake yet and, while Kageyama loved his little energetic boyfriend with all his heart, Hinata was rather loud. Sometimes it was nice to have a little peace and quiet every once and a while. 

After a few more minutes had passed Kageyama, who had lost himself in his thoughts and the early morning tranquility, heard a creak from the top of the stairs. Kageyama, realizing what this meant, smiled and got up from his chair to prepare more coffee for when Hinata arrived downstairs. 

Even though Hinata was a small ball of energy, Kageyama had realized, soon after they started dating, that Hinata was not a morning person and he needed coffee before he could do anything. As Kageyama finished preparing the coffee and went to go sit at the table again, Hinata finally arrived downstairs and was headed towards the kitchen. 

“Hey Hinata. Good morning.” Kageyama said as Hinata walked into the kitchen. 

“Morning” Hinata replied. “Coffee ready?” 

“Of course.” Kageyama answered.

As Hinata walked in Kageyama couldn't help but have a smile on his face as he looked over his groggy boyfriend. Hinata, with his messy orange hair and droopy head with half closed eyes, was the cutest thing Kageyama had ever seen. 

One of the perks of living together with Hinata was that Kageyama was the only one who got to see this cute, quiet side of Hinata. And Kageyama loved it. 

He wouldn't tell Hinata, but the reason mornings were his favorite time of the day wasn't because of the quiet or stillness, but because he got to see this quiet, morning Hinata. 

“Kageyama. Kageyama.” Kageyama was pulled out of his thoughts from Hinata’s pleading voice. 

“Yes” Kageyama said. 

“Where is the coffee” Hinata asked as he, still half asleep, rubbed his eyes with the long sleeve of the shirt he was wearing. 

Kageyama chuckled “On the counter where it always is”. 

“Oh right” Hinata replied. 

As Hinata walked over to get some coffee, Kageyama noticed that Hinata was wearing one of his shirts. 

It was a simple blue checkered button up shirt that was clearly to big on Hinata. The bottom of the shirt extended past Hinata’s waist and almost halfway down his thighs and the sleeves extended past his arms, leaving the sleeves to flop around on the end as Hinata moved about. 

Kageyama couldn't help but smile at how cute this was. Hinata looked both equal parts adorable and hot wearing his shirt and Kageyama was thankful that such a sight existed. 

As Kageyama watched Hinata slowly prepare his coffee, he saw Hinata raise his arms up, and for a second, Kageyama swore he saw bare skin underneath the shirt Hinata was wearing. The display only lasted for a second, as Hinata quickly lowered his arms, so Kageyama wasn't sure if what he saw was correct. 

Kageyama, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, watched as Hinata finished preparing his coffee and walked over to the table to sit down with him. 

Placing his cup on the table Hinata stretched with his arms high over his head in preparation to sit down. Kageyama, looking over Hinata as he stretched, happened to look down at Hinata’s waist and noticed something. The shirt Hinata was wearing was actually not as long as Kageyama thought, because as Hinata rose his arms into the air the shirt moved up past his waist and revealed to all who could see, Hinata’s dick. 

Kageyama, who instantly felt like his face was on fire, blushed and was taken aback by this sight. He wasn't sure what he felt about this because on one hand Hinata was only wearing his shirt and nothing else, which was embarrassing, but on the other hand Hinata was *only* wearing his shirt which was very hot. What made this even worse, or better, Kageyama wasn't sure yet, was that Hinata didn't know his dick was just hanging out and he was completely innocent to the whole situation, which made it all that much hotter. Regardless, Kageyama knew he should look away, or Hinata might catch him staring. Try as he might though Kageyama couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him. 

“KA-GE-YA-MA! What are you looking at?”. Kageyama, lost in this sight, hadn't heard Hinata calling for him until he was almost yelling his name. 

Kageyama, immediately embarrassed, quickly turned his head away and mumbled out “Nothing dumbass”. 

“Why are you calling me a dumbass?! You're the one who was lost staring at the ground. I had to yell at you for like a whole minute before you responded. Answer my question. What were you staring at?”

Kageyama, now almost yelling, stood up out of his chair and said “I wasn't staring at anything you dumbass”. 

Hinata, now angry at how Kageyama refused to answer the question, raised his arms up and yelled back “Well, you were staring at something that was on the ground so what was it?!” 

Kageyama, embarrassed enough already, didn't respond and looked away. 

Hinata, with a sigh of exasperation, looked down at where Kageyama was staring and saw his dick, just hanging out in the open. 

Hinata, who immediately blushed even harder than Kageyama had, yelled out “THAT’S MY DICK! KAGEYAMA WAS THAT WHAT YOU WERE STARING AT! WERE YOU STARING AT MY DICK WHEN I WAS STRETCHING JUST NOW!” 

Kageyama, who finally had turned back around to face Hinata again, couldn’t help but laugh at how angry Hinata was as he said “Yes. Yes I was”. 

Hinata, still embarrassed and angry, yelled out “WHY WERE YOU STARING AT MY DICK! AND WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME EITHER!” 

Kageyama, now full out laughing, said “I didn't mean to look at it. It wasn't on purpose or anything. I just happened to look down and there it was.” Kageyama looked up at Hinata who, still fuming, couldn't respond so Kageyama continued “I didn't say anything because what was I supposed to say? Hey Hinata I see that you're stretching and all but did you know that your dick is out on full display.” 

Hinata, even madder now, started punching Kageyama lightly on the arm with both his fists and yelled “OF COURSE YOU IDIOT! YOU DON’T JUST NOT TELL ME THAT MY DICK IS HANGING OUT!” 

Kageyama, laughing even harder now, could only respond with “You know your dick is still out right…and it’s kind of hot” 

Hinata, who suddenly became intensely embarrassed, immediately froze and lowered both his arms to pull down the shirt to cover him even more. After a few seconds of trying to say something but only sputtering, Hinata ran towards the upstairs. 

As Hinata ran away, Kageyama thought _and this is why mornings are the best part of the day. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to scream about various anime boys and such with me you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pyro_451)


End file.
